1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera washing devices capable of washing and cleaning a camera lens, for example, of an in-vehicle rear camera, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of camera washing devices. For example, a conventional patent document, Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP 2001-171491 discloses a conventional camera washing device which washes a front glass or lens of an in-vehicle camera mounted on a motor vehicle. The conventional camera washing device is equipped with a high pressure air generation part. The high pressure air generation part generates high-pressure air. The conventional camera washing device generates high-pressure wash water by using high-pressure air, and sprays the high-pressure wash water on the surface of the front glass or lens of the in-vehicle camera in order to wash and clean the surface of the front glass of the in-vehicle camera.
However, because the structure of the conventional camera washing device consumes a lot of wash water in order to spray wash water on the surface of the front glass of the in-vehicle camera, it is necessary to frequently supply wash water into a water tank. Because the conventional camera washing device has the structure to spray wash water onto the front glass of the in-vehicle camera for a long period of time, the driver of a motor vehicle cannot see the image detected by the in-vehicle camera until sprayed wash water is completely evaporated and dried.